


A Matter Of Choice

by theholylight



Series: Akeshu [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Consensual Relationship(s), Developing Relationship(s), Drabble, M/M, Multi, OT3, Phantom Thieves Of Heart (Mentioned) - Freeform, if he picks at all..., otp, who will Akira pick?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: After the maid outfit..... incident.... Akira left to take care of the coffee shop for Sojiro. Being followed by both Goro and Yusuke was not something he expected...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a part of the Akeshu verse. Basically, I'm asking you - the readers - how you want this to continue.
> 
> Do I keep it strictly Akeshu or do I make it Akeshukita for the next, and final, part of this series?
> 
> It's all up to you ^_^

Whistling softly, Akira walked down the road towards Leblanc.

Despite being forced into it by the girls, he did enjoy the little training sessions they all did in the maid outfits - one could say that he had a soft spot for people in them, regardless of gender.... was he really that easy to please?

Shaking his head and deciding not to think about it for now with a shop to look after and a cat (ehm, not cat) to be fed in his near future, he began to reach out for the door handle when two voices, speaking at the same time which in itself was weird, interrupted him.

_"Akira!"_

As he blinked in slight shock, the teen with glasses turned to face his two friends, Goro and Yusuke, who were panting from having run after him for... some reason. Confused, he briefly glanced at the door before walking over them, the question on the tip of his tongue...

"I told you, I would reach him first! Back... off...!"

"I knew him longer and I am not giving him up without a fight!"

"Oh? If it's a fight you want...."

"... bring it, as that idiot lacking any aesthetic would say?"

.... only to be met with the two of them arguing over... him? Deciding against letting them actually starting to fight right here on the street, Akira spoke up.

"Guys? Drop it. And stop acting like I'm not here. Now, what do you want from me...?"

_"I LIKE YOU!"_

He had to blink again as they said that at the same time again, before swiftly glaring at each other. Sensing another argument blooming on the horizon, he cut across them again, moving to grasp onto their arms.

"You... both... like me? Is that correct?"

As they nodded, an amused smirk began to grace their leader's face.

"Well, that's too bad. I like both of you - have for a while, but I didn't want to ruin anything... - and I don't want to choose. However, as it's obvious that the two of you cannot be in a relationship together..."

He sighed, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to choose but having them argue every day sounded like a pain so he had to... even if the choice was not a simple one...

... looking at both of their faces, Akira began to say.

"I want to be with..."

 

 


End file.
